


The Gryffindor In Slytherin

by Izzy_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Rose/pseuds/Izzy_Rose
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Back to Hogwarts

I am known as the unofficial Weasley triplet, or the girl with wavy black hair that hangs just below my shoulders, or as the girl with a tan slim body and long legs, or even for my pale blue eyes, but above all, I am known as Madeline Taylor, the Gryffindor in Slytherin, don’t get me wrong, I love being in Slytherin, but growing up with the Weasley’s I had rather hoped that I would be in Gryffindor like them. Although I am the same age as Ron, I never found it quite as fun to hang out with him as I did the twins.

“Oi, Madi!” I get snapped out of my daydream and back to the compartment we are sitting in, on the one and only Hogwarts Express,

“So, what do you think of Lee’s idea?” Fred questions,

“Oh yeah, I definitely agree, great prank!” I answer despite not listening to the last 10 minutes of conversation,

“So, you think it would be a good idea to shove dung bombs into McGonagall’s mouth while she’s sleeping again?” George mockingly asks, trying to hold back his laughter,

I bite the insides of my cheeks trying not to laugh, thinking of the last time we tried to do it, earning ourselves a month’s worth of detention and a Howler each from Mrs. Weasley, Fred had gotten his one first, and tried to smother it in the milk in his cereal, to stop it from screaming at him, but it instead exploded the bowl, covering us all in milk and coco pops. The howler had then flown up towards the ceiling, proceeding to yell at us at least, 10 times louder than your usual howler for a good 5 minutes, let’s just say when me and George got ours, we opened them pretty quickly.

“You better get into your Robes then Mads” Lee mentions

I grab my duffel bag making sure to hit George on the head and walk out of the compartment.

•••

I emerge from the bathrooms in my rumpled white shirt with the top couple buttons undone, my Slytherin tie hanging loosely around my neck. Despite the girl’s uniform having a grey skirt, I had chosen to wear the boy’s black pants, with my green lined robe sitting on my shoulders. I start to head back towards my compartment when I noticed the train had stopped, and the windows had started to get frosty around the edges. I turn around to find a rotten looking hand reaching out towards my face, and before I can scream my eyes close and fall to the floor.

•••

I lie on the floor, clutching my ears, as I hear a woman give a loud piercing scream, then a bright green light flash in front of me!

•••

I wake up lying across one of the cushioned seats in one of the compartments, I sit up facing the window and notice the train had started moving again, I turn around expecting to see the twins, but instead came face to face with Draco Malfoy. I squeal and jump into the seat next to him hugging him,

“Jesus Taylor, calm down” he chuckles. I pull away frowning

“Why didn’t you reply to any of my letters?” I demand

He stutters and goes red; I roll my eyes a small smile on my lips, god he is such a bad liar amongst his friends.

“Anyways don’t you want to know how you got here,” he says

“I know you’re making excuses Malfoy, but I will let it slide just his once” I smile

“Well you fainted because of the dementors” he starts,

Yeah, no shit I think to myself, shivering at the thought of the cloaked figures

“When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard onto the door of our compartment, making a loud bang, so I slid the door open to see you lying there, I carried you into here and you have just been lying there since”

“Great,” I say sarcastically,

“You are worse than Potter!” Pansy pipes up, in her annoying whinny voice,

I jump not realizing she was in the carriage as well, she had been staying suspiciously quiet since her loudmouth was usually droning on about something even more boring than Professor Binns Lectures

“He fainted as well, but at least he got up soon after” she finishes

“You two really do have something out for Harry, and how do you even know that,” I say in a bored tone now that I am talking to Pugface,

“You have been out cold for 15 minutes and I went to the bathroom to see if anyone else was there and heard that younger Weasley and Longbottom talking,” She says in a snobbish voice.

I open my mouth to retaliate when the door gets roughly pushed open to reveal an angry-looking set of twins,

“MADI!” they say in unison

“Jeez we have been looking for you the last 15 minutes,” George tells me

“We must have opened at least 80 compartments” Fred dramatically sighs

“Oh, the lengths you two would go for me” I giggle

The twin’s eyes then travel to Draco,

“Malfoy” they stiffly greet him giving a nod in his direction

Draco lazily looks at them and arches one of his eyebrows, I hastily give Draco another quick hug then step out of the compartment.

“Why do you hang out with him, he is such a git” George complains

“Why do you think I hang out with you two?” I reply laughing

“Because you live with us obviously,” Fred says

“I honestly wonder why I hang out with you two rather than Ron,” I say as I step back into our compartment

“We know you love us” Fred states

“Unfortunately, I can’t disagree with that” I laugh grabbing Hunter out of his carrier to let him stretch his legs. The twins cheer and high five each other at my answer.

“I still can’t believe you beat me in the number of house gnomes to throw thanks to that ruddy cat of yours” George complains

“I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you’re expecting” I sweetly smile at him snuggling up to my fluffy black cat

“Where did Lee go anyway?” I ask

“He saw Alicia then followed her to her compartment, looking like a lovesick puppy” Fred laughs. I get thrown out of my seat and onto the twins as the train stops,

“We better be at Hogwarts this time” I grumble, earning myself a laugh from the twins.

•••

I grab Fred’s hand to steady myself as I jump off the train and wander towards the carriages, I smile to myself and start to stroke the Threstle standing in front of me,

“I wish I could see those creepy winged horse things; you keep going on about,” George says slightly frowning as he comes up behind me

“I could kill Fred for you right now, then you’d be able to” I offer

“Hey, I just helped you off the train” Fred yells grinning as he carries Hunter’s now empty carrier over to the carriage.

“I reckon I’d have to pass you up on that offer or Mum would be after our heads” George reply’s trying to hide his laughs from Fred,

“Who did you see die anyways, Taylor?” Fred asks me

“Like I said last time you asked, I don’t know,” I say frowning to myself as I clamber up onto the carriage followed by Fred then George. Before I could start wondering about it again, I look up to see Hogwarts looming in front of us and a smile creeps onto my face as the carriages head closer to my second home.


	2. Concussions, and Pranks

I jump off the carriages grabbing Hunter’s carrier and start heading towards the main entrance. I notice a large number of people that seemed to have stopped outside the front of the door. I smile to myself hoping that the prank that me and Peeves had discussed last year had come into action when Peeves zooms above my head grinning,

“Hello Miss Madi” Peeves cackles throwing water balloons down towards the second year Ravenclaws

“Hi Peeves” I grin at him, before starting to feel dizzy, I give myself a little shake trying to convince myself I was fine.

“Pass me some of the water balloons Peeves,” George says. Peeves throws them above our heads, and we manage to catch them all with a levitating spell, hovering them above McGonagall then releasing them all onto her head.

“PEEVES” she screeches

“wasn’t me” He replies flying through the open doors cackling as he heads down the corridor.

“That was brilliant!” George says laughing

“Why weren’t me and George told about this?” Fred demands

Laughing, me and the twins head into the Great Hall. I head over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to Draco. We listen to the sorting and cheer each time the hat yells out Slytherin. I notice Harry walk back into the hall, Draco nudges me then turns to Harry,

“Potter, psst Potter! Is it true you fainted, like you actually fainted” I quickly turn my head towards Draco to tell him off, before collapsing.

•••

I open my eyes and internally groan as I notice I am in the hospital wing. I turn my head and see the twins whispering to each other, stopping when they see me awake.

“Must be a new record” Fred says, I look up at him confusion

“fastest time to go to the hospital wing” George continues

“I reckon about 20 minutes give or take,” Fred says before they start to laugh, causing me to roll my eyes at them

“Now really you should be more careful Miss Taylor,” Madam Pomfrey says shaking her head, as she comes up to the side of my bed

“If you promise me you won’t end up here again this month, I will let you go,” She says with a small smile, I quickly nod crossing my fingers behind my back.

•••

“Why was I in the hospital wing” I complain to the twins who are still laughing about me being in the infirmary so early in the year,

“Well madam Pomfrey says you had a mild concussion because you hit your head sometime in the last hour,” Fred says

I facepalm myself,

“That must have been from when I fainted on the train” I groan

“You what?!” the twins exclaim in unison 

“I’ll tell you about it tonight” I mutter

“The sorting’s just finished George says, as we head back into the hall, I refrain from giving a sarcastic remark back as I slide down into the seat next to him on the Gryffindor table, earning myself a few odd looks from the new first years, some others look up, but none are really surprised that I am sitting here. Fred starts to pile his plate up high with food,

“you act like you haven’t eaten in years,” I say giggling before turning towards the lamb and serving myself maybe a little more than necessary.

•••

Once I get to my dorm, I open my trunk, grabbing my shorts and hoodie, and head into the bathroom to get changed and take out my contacts, pushing my glasses up my nose. I sit in the common room reading, lounging on one of the sofas waiting for the large round clock to turn its shorthand to twelve, Draco comes down from the boy’s dormitories,

“You okay Taylor?”

“Yeah” I reply not looking up from my book

“What happened in the hall earlier, are you having panic attacks again?” he asks, a sliver of what sounds like worry in his voice, I stiffen thinking about my attacks,

“No” I simply reply. He looks up at me waiting for me to continue,

“Just had a mild concussion from bashing my head on your door on the train”

“You better be able to play quidditch or Flint will be after you, he wants the whole team to be there for trials, and you are our best chaser by far, even if you don’t cheat like the rest of us,” He says

“I can’t believe you openly talk about how you cheat,” I say rolling my eyes laughing, he smirks a me

“Night Taylor… Oh and Snape told me to tell you that he will give you your timetable in the morning” he says heading up the stair, I look up at the clock which now reads 11:50, so I run back up to my dorm, grab the Marauders map and climb out through the portrait, Hunter trailing after me.

•••

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”

I whisper tapping the map with my wand. The map opens up and I look down to see Fred, George and Lee on the map pacing back and forth, smiling I start to make my way up to the old Astronomy Tower.

“Mischief managed”

I stuff the map into my back pocket as I open the door, I light my wand and see a cauldron bubbling in the middle of the room. I turn around looking for the twins and Lee,

“BOO”

I scream as my eyes are covered, then laugh, pushing one of the twins off me.

“So, what happened on the train that made you faint,” Fred asks curiously, picking up Hunter

“It doesn’t matter, it was nothing,” I say trying to stall and come up with a lie,

“We swear not to tell Mum” George begs, I sigh and explain to them how the Dementor made me faint and I how I heard a lady screaming, Lee looks up at me concerned

“That doesn’t sound good Madi,” He says, I shrug it off

“What colour did you put in there?” I ask gesturing towards the cauldron, ignoring the fact that the boys were all looking at me worriedly.

“We haven’t decided between pink or purple,” Lee says unsteadily, turning to George

“Don’t look at me, Fred’s the bloody idiot that tried to convince me to put in green, I had to remind you both that Slytherins colour is green!" George says back laughing noticing that I don’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t fancy having my skin turned maroon even though that’s the Gryffindor colour” Fred huffs causing me to laugh at his pettiness.

I stand over the cauldron, add some shredded boomslang skin and beetle eyes. Dumping the purple roots into the mixture I begin to stir it, two clockwise stirs then continue to stir counterclockwise until it becomes the desired colour I recite in my head.

“Bloody Hell, no wonder you are doing fourth-year Potions instead of third years!” George says staring into the cauldron. I just smile and conjure up some vials and start filling them up with the potion.

•••

I arrive back in the common room my pockets full of what now seems like a clear liquid. I tiptoe upstairs into the boy’s dormitories and go into their bathroom, beginning to add the clear liquid to all of their soaps. Trying not to burst out laughing I turn to go back to my dorm; I turn the corner and-

“Hey what are you doing up here?!” Goyle demands, I give my sweetest smile and reply

“Just getting some shampoo, the girl's bathroom ran out” he stops, and I can visibly see him trying to think, finally he decides that it’s okay and lets me go past, I roll my eyes before heading up to the girl's bathroom adding some of the potion to the soap. I grin as I head to bed wondering how the others would look like in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I'm not sure if this should be a Draco Malfoy Love story or one of the Twins... Or maybe Madi ignores boys altogether and runs off with one of the girls! Let me know
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Izzy


	3. Potions

I wake up early, grab my uniform and the marauders map, and head up to the Gryffindor tower. After dodging Filch at least twice, I climb up the staircase and stumble over to the fat lady,

“Fortuna Major” I groggily say still half asleep, despite already having walked through the castle. I walk up to the girl’s dormitories and step into the room Hermione shares with Lavender and Parvati. I look to Hermione’s side of the room to see that she is already awake and packing her bag for the day, she attempts to stuff what looks like five thick books into her bag, when I see something dangling on the end of a long golden chain around her neck. I gasp, suddenly awake, startling Hermione who hadn’t noticed me coming into the room

“Is that a time-turner!” I ask in awe

“No” she replies, her face turning a deep shade of red, stuffing the chain back down her shirt,

“Oh, come off it Mines” I beg

“Fine… it is a time-turner, butyoucanttellanyone!” she says very quickly

“those are illegal aren’t they, how did you manage to get one?”

“McGonagall had to ask the Ministry if I could use it to take all the classes, saying that I was a model student” Hermione explains. I giggle

“Only you Hermione would use something as wicked as a time turner for school,” I say laughing, causing her to turn away huffing, trying to fit even more books into her bag,

“I’m sorry… here” I offer, taking her bag and casting an undetectable extension charm,

“I’m also using your shower” I yell back at her, causing Lavender and Parvati to groan.

•••

I’m sitting on the Gryffindor table with the twins and Lee when Snape comes up behind me,

“Miss Taylor, please follow me,” he says in his usual monotone voice. I stand up and follow him down to the dungeons. In his office there were jars filled with things floating around in murky water, of which I don’t even want to think about.

“Miss Taylor, as you are aware, you were in my third year's potions class last year, so you are expecting to go up to fourth level potions” I obediently nod,

“instead you will be pushed up into fifth-year potions, which will be with the Gryffindors. To accommodate this to your schedule you will also be doing Astronomy with them” I stare at him dumbfounded, I open my mouth then close it not sure what to say.

“I would like to congratulate you on this Miss Taylor and award you with 15 points to Slytherin,” Snape says with a tight smile. All I can do is nod weakly

“Now quickly hurry back up to Breakfast,” he says

“Thank you, sir” I finally manage to squeak before I begin to walk back up to the hall. Snape had never particularly liked me, but he had always been impressed by my potion’s abilities, in the halls he would sneer at me and take points away for things like my shoelace being untied, but in class, he would congratulate me on making a good potion. Reaching the Hall, I rush back to my spot in between the twins,

“What hell did he want?” Fred asks me

“He said that I have-” I start but am interrupted by all the first year whispering and pointing at the Slytherin table. I turn and look to see Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Draco coming into the hall, their skin a deep shade of purple, a look of anger plastered across their faces.

“They look like the bubble-gum girl from that muggle movie you showed us in the holidays” George whispers into my ear I nod mesmerised by the purple boys and girls running around in distress.

“Adding the semi-permanent sticking charm to the skin dye potion was a great idea Madi,” Fred says clutching his stomach on the floor, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. I nod grinning.

•••

“What’s your first class Mads, we can walk you” George offers

“Oh, no it’s fine” I insist

“We’re going to follow you anyway; we have potions first and we really don’t want to go to that” Lee complains

“Well that’s not going to happen,” I say smiling

“And how do you plan on stopping us,” Fred asks me grinning, thinking I am trying to play a game.

I shrug my shoulders and keep walking with them.

“I still can’t believe that we’ve got to do our OWLs this year” George starts complaining, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Oh, shit I didn’t realise I would be taking bloody OWLs this year.

Fred turns back, noticing that I have stopped,

“Madi?” I look back up at him and hand my timetable to the three of them,

“Surprise,” I say smiling slightly

“Bloody Hell!” Fred says

“No wonder you’re Mum’s favourite,” George says grinning, making me roll my eyes

“I might have been Mum’s favourite if I didn’t get detention’s so often” I reply, as Lee starts chanting

“We have Taylor in our class”. I roll my eyes,

“I also have Astronomy with you” I add

“Dibs her as my partner in potions!” Fred yells, ignoring my last comment, I snort and grab Georges wrist running down to dungeons, leaving Fred and Lee staring after us. I hear Lee complain about how fast I was, then hear a clatter of footsteps when Fred starts chasing after us,

“Hurry up and you can be my partner” I hiss at George; He grins at me and speeds up.

•••

Fred and Lee walk into the classroom as me and George start to set up our cauldron. Fred comes over and clutches his heart dramatically

“Madi, I feel so betrayed” I giggle looking up at him, before closing my mouth

“Ow” Fred yelps as Snape hits him on the back of the head with a large book

“Please be seated Mr Weasley,” Snape says before heading up to the front of the classroom.

As you are all aware, OWLs will be taking place this year, Next year I won’t be accepting anyone who doesn’t get at an *Outstanding*.” George looks over at me with wide eyes. As this will be many of your last years doing potions, I expect nothing but your best. Now today you will be brewing yourself a potion of you and your partners choice, please go grab yourself your ingredients” He says. Me and George eventually decide on a Wit-Sharpening Potion. I head up to the cupboard at the front of the class and grab a jar of armadillo bile. George begins to read out the directions from his book

Slowly mix in Ginger Root until lime green.  
Mix Armadillo Bile until blue.  
Mix Ground Scarab Beetles until red.  
Remix Armadillo Bile until red liquid is yellow. (Not dark green)  
Remix Ginger Roots until the brew is lime green.  
Slowly pout in then mix more Armadillo Bile until the potion is purple.  
•••

George fills up a flask with some of our potions then stares at the purple mixture

“Bloody hell… I’m going to pass potions this year” he says making me laugh. I turn to look into Fred and Lee’s Cauldron which was a murky brown colour

“What is this supposed to be Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan,” Snape asks cruelly

“Draught of Living Death” Lee mutters. With a flick of his wand, the boy’s potion is gone

“looks like two of us won’t be returning next year” he announces to the class, making some of the Slytherins snicker. He then turns to our cauldron and I hold my breath

“Here is a perfect example of a wit-sharpening potion. Despite Miss Taylor being two years younger than all of you, she and Mr Weasley have managed to brew a better potion than I daresay all of you” I smile at this then begin to clear up our station

“You’re better at potions than you give yourself credit for,” I say to George, making him look up at me with raised eyebrows,

“It’s true, you helped more than I thought you would” 

“Wow thanks for having so much faith in me” He laughs

I turn away shaking my head

•••

I wave goodbye to the three boys as I head away from them going to the Transfiguration room, I push open the door to see everyone being oddly quiet. I slide into the seat next to Draco and listen in interest as McGonagall explains about animagi, I stare at her with wide eyes as she transforms herself into a tabby cat, with markings around its eyes that looked like spectacles.

“Really what has gotten into you all today?” Professor McGonagall asks, turning back into herself with a faint pop,

“Not that it matters, but that is the first time my transformation’s not gotten an applause from the class” Everyone starts to look at Harry, but no one replies until Hermione nervously puts her hand up,

“Please, Professor, we’ve just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-”

“Ah, of course,” McGonagall says suddenly frowning,

“There is no need to say any more Miss Granger. Tell me which one of you will be dying this year?”

I start giggling, quickly turning it into a cough when everyone else just stares at her in silence. Finally, Harry says

“me, I’m going to die”

I watch Professor McGonagall as she takes in several deep breathes before saying

“I see” as she fixes her beady eyes on Harry

“Then you should know that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she has arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleges-” Professor McGonagall stops and I notice that her nostrils had gone white. She starts again more calmly,

“Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…” She stops again,

“You look in excellent health to me Potter, so you will excuse me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you if you do die you need not hand it in.”

I laugh and feel Draco shaking beside me, I look at him and whisper

“you can laugh, your reputation won’t get torn down”, He turns and gives me a big grin

“Never gonna happen, Taylor”


	4. Buckbeak

I lean over Hermione to grab some bread and hear Ron say

“Hermione if Harry’s seen a Grim that’s- that’s bad, M-my Uncle Billius saw one and he-he died 24 hours later!”

“Didn’t Uncle Billius accidentally blow himself up?” I ask as I turn around going back to the Slytherin table laughing. Ron just splutters then closes his mouth. The three of them get up then start heading out the doors Ron and Hermione still arguing.

•••

Finally, Draco decides to finish his lunch and I practically drag him out the doors and towards the forest,

“Not still scared after that time you went into the forest in first year” I tease, He just scoffs and keeps walking. I have my book tucked under my arm, belted shut, after it nearly took Ginny’s hand off in the Holidays. I see Harry Ron and Hermione huddled around each other, I nudge Draco to let him know I’m leaving and walk over to them. I open my mouth to ask if Ron and Hermione had sorted out their quarrel

“so, Dad told you, Sirius Black escaped to come after you and Madi?!” I hear Ron say a little too loudly,

“I’m sorry WHAT!” I say standing in between Harry and Hermione,

“and when were did Dad tell you this,” I say, turning on Harry

“I-” he starts off then get interrupted by Hagrid,

“Mornin Class, glad you all found this place ok,” he says turning to me and the others, to which we give encouraging nods.

“Now if yer would just open yeh books to-”

“How exactly are we meant to do that… open our books I mean” Draco interrupts rather rudely pulling out his book which was roped shut.

“Have none of yer been able to open yer books?” Hagrid asks his face falling, no one replies, but many students guiltily pull out their books which have been roped, belted or spelled shut,

“Well, ya gotta stroke em of course”

“Ah yes why didn’t I think of that!” Draco drawls making me kick him in the back of the leg.

“I-I thought they were funny,” Hagrid says uncertainly to Hermione

“Oh yes, terribly funny, really witty,” Draco says facing his two ‘sidekicks’

“ah- never mind tha then let’s go straigh inta the practical part of the lesson then” Hagrid says, now flustered. He leads us around the side of the forest, to a large shady paddock like clearing.

“Righ’ Imma go get the creatures then,” Hagrid says before disappearing through the trees to go get the said creatures.

“god this place has gone to the dogs, having that oaf as a teacher,” Malfoy says to Crabbe and Goyle,

“Shut up Malfoy” Harry hisses

“What you gonna do about it, Potter?” Draco asks before stopping and pointing above harry a look of terror on his face

“DEMENTOR, DEMENTOR!” he shouts, me and Harry whip our heads around to see nothing, we turn around to hear Pansy give off a high fake girlish laugh, Draco looks at me, looking guilty for a second before an emotionless mask seems to cloud his face and he turns away. Harry opens his mouth to say something back when Lavender gives off a loud

“Ooooh!” pointing to the back of the paddock. Hagrid leads over about a dozen creatures that seemed to be horses, with the front legs, wings, and heads of a giant eagle. The talons on their front legs seemed to be half a foot long, and deadly looking. They all had a thick leather collar around their necks connected to a long chain which Hagrid was clutching. Hagrid urges them towards the fence we were all leaning on causing us to all move back. Hagrid turns to us

“Hippogriffs! Beau’iful, aren’ they?” he asks

“Now don’ be afrai’ to come a bit closer now” Hagrid urges, only me Harry, Ron, and Hermione creep closer to the fence.

“Now, firs’ thing yer gotta know abou’ Hippogriffs, is they’re proud” Hagrid explains,

“Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don’t never insult one, cause it migh’ be the last thing yeh do’. I turn and glare at Malfoy and his goons who were whispering to each other at the back of the group.

“Yer always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Hagrid continues

“It’s polite, see? Yer walk towards him, and yer bow, an’ yer wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt.” Hagrid looks around smiling at the class

“Righ- who wants ter go firs’?”

I watch as Harry steps forwards and Hagrid beams,

“Let’s see how yer get on with Buckbeak.” Hagrid grabs one of the chains and pulls one of the Hippogriffs away from the others and pulls off the leather collar. The whole class watches holding their breath”

“Easy now Harry,” Hagrid says quietly, “Yeh’ve got eye contact, now try not ter blink too much- Hippogriffs don’ trust yer if yer blink too much…”

I watch nervously and the large beast turned its head and was now fiercely staring at Harry with its orange eyes

“Tha’s it,” Hagrid says in an encouraging tone. “Tha’s it Harry… now, bow…”

Harry gives a small short bow then looks back up, I look on worriedly as the Hippogriff doesn’t bow back,

“Ah,” Hagrid says, now sounding worried. “Right- back away now Harry, easy does it-” but then to the classes surprise the Hippogriff bends its front knees into an obvious bow.

“Well done, Harry!” Hagrid says “Right now yer can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!”

Harry slowly moves closer towards Buckbeak, reaching a shaking hand out and cautiously strokes him on the beak several times. The whole class then breaks into a loud applause except for Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were looking at the ground seemingly disappointed. I walk over towards them to tell them off but before I can, I hear a large whoosh of wings and watch as the Hippogriff soars above my head with Harry on it’s back! I along with everyone else (excluding Malfoy and his friends again) cheer and clap for Harry. The rest of the class who have newfound confidence from Harry’s success, excitedly climb over the fence as Hagrid slips the collar off the rest of the Hippogriffs.

•••

I stand next to Harry as he watches Ron and Hermione practice on a Chestnut one,

“I thought it was gonna take off your head when it didn’t bow back,” I say to him grinning

“Honestly, so did I” Harry replies with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly Malfoy lets out a high-pitched scream, I whip my head around to see his white shirt stained with bright red blood.

“I’m dying, I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!” Draco yells I look at him in panic

“Hagrid! You’ve got to take him up to the hospital wing” I yell. Hagrid scoops Draco up in his arms and Hermione pushes open the gate. I run able to keep pace with Hagrid, thanks to the many hours I spent training for quidditch. I push the doors open for him as we reach the castle, then run ahead and hammer on the door to the infirmary

“Now really I thought I told you no coming here to skip out on class” Madam Pomphrey sighs when she sees me. I open my mouth to explain but thankfully am saved as Hagrid comes rushing around the corner with a bleeding Malfoy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I had to cut it off here or the next one would be wayyy too long 
> 
> Could you please, also, maybe press the heart button that says kudos, or bookmark or subscribe? Because that would make me really happy and motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Izzy


	5. Sirius Black

I sit in a chair next to Draco’s bed lost in thought, Madam Pomfrey had given him a sleeping drought while she fixed his arm, then gave him another potion to replenish all the blood he lost. Pansy comes running into the hospital wing,

“Is he okay?” she squeals,

“yeah he’s fine now Madam Pomphrey has fixed him up” I reply rolling my eyes

“Why don’t you run along now and go tell the others he’s okay,” I say, she nods eagerly then runs out the door. Almost as soon as Pansy was gone, Draco groans then sits up, I leap out of my chair and over to his bed. He looks up at me grinning before I whack him on his good arm,

“You idiot! Why would you insult him, you heard what Hagrid said, or were you too busy trying to be cool for Parkinson? You could have died” I yell at him. He puts up his arm to stop me from hitting him again,

“Jeez Taylor, calm down,” he says, I stop trying to hit him and sit back down in my chair crossing my arms. Madam Pomfrey bustles over to his bed

“Now your arm may be a little sore for a few days so if you want it to heal you can’t use it” she explains as she bandages up his arm then passes him a sling.

“Now you need to rest” she states and ushers me out of the hospital wing.

•••

Third-person POV of the Golden Trio in the great hall

“Do you think he’ll be all right?” Hermione asks nervously.

“Course he will, Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second,” Harry says, who had had far worse injuries that the matron had magically mended.

“That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid’s first class, though, wasn’t it?” Ron says looking worried. “Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…”

“Oi pipsqueaks, where’s Madi?” Fred asks as he George and Lee come into the hall

Ron explains how Malfoy was being a git in Hagrid’s class.

“That idiot!” Lee half yells, earning some odd looks from other people

“Hagrid better not get fired because of this” George hisses, the others nod in agreement

•••

“Hurry up” I hiss at Draco as he slowly walks behind me, dragging his feet each step

“I don’t want to go to class” he whines

“shut up you sound like a toddler, and anyways, you have potions, isn’t that like your favorite class because you’re second best in the year... after me of course,” I say smirking. He rolls his eyes and follows me slightly faster.

“Anyways, your arm is fine now and I’m only here because it’s my free period” I add

“Yes, but you’re the only one who knows that,” he says winking. I sigh, shaking my head, as I open the door to the potions room. I follow Draco over to the rest of the Slytherins.

“How is it, Draco” Pansy simpers. “Does it hurt much?”

“Yeah,” Draco says putting on an odd-looking grimace that makes me laugh, which I quickly try to turn into a cough, making Draco kick me under the table.

“Settle down, settle down,” Snape tells the class idly.

•••

Me and Malfoy start setting up his cauldron next to Harry and Ron, I look up at the board and see that they were making a shrinking solution I smile, finding this potion pretty easy.

I start to quickly cut up Draco’s daisy roots into small even pieces.

“How can you do that so fast?” Ron asks me in amazement “I’ve spent the last 15 minutes trying to cut my roots and they still aren’t as perfect as that!”

“Well maybe if you helped Mum in the kitchen more-” I shrug before Draco interrupts me,

“Don’t distract her Weasley, she is helping ME since I can’t do anything thanks to that stupid lesson with that half breed oaf” I glare at Harry and Ron to get them to ignore Malfoy rather than take his bait. To my relief, they choose to ignore him.

“Hey Harry, Madi,” Seamus Finnigan says, leaning over to borrow Harry’s brass scales,

“have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning- they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.”

“Where?” Ron asks quickly.

“Not too far from here,” Seamus says looking excited, “It was a Muggle who saw him. ‘Course she didn’t really understand. The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So, she ‘phoned the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there he was gone!”

“Not too far from here…” Ron repeats looking at Harry, he turns to see Draco watching closely

“What, Malfoy” he demands “want to tell Seamus off for ‘distracting’ Madi as well?”

But Draco was staring at Harry. He leans across the table

“Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?” I give him a warning glare, which he chooses to ignore.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Harry says distractedly, making Draco smile with malice

“Of course, if it was me,” he says quietly, “I’d have done something before now, I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy, I’d be out there looking for him.”

“What are you talking about Malfoy?” Ron asks sharply

“Don’t you know Potter?” Malfoy whispers, his eyes narrowed

“Know what?”

Draco gives out a low sneering laugh,

“Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” he says “Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I’d want revenge, I’d hunt him down myself”

“What are you talking about?” Harrys asks angrily, but at that moment Snape calls out to the class,

“You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk: clear away while it simmers and then we’ll test Longbottom’s…”

I look up to see Hermione whispering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth. Draco wanders away as I start to clear up his workspace.

“just ignore Draco, he probably doesn’t even know anything and is just trying to get a rise out of you” I whisper to Harry. I walk out the classroom before the lesson is over, wanting time to collect my stuff from my dorm then make it back to the DADA classroom.


	6. The Boggart

I’m sitting in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Professor Lupin. I’m absent-mindedly twirling my quill round and round my fingers, while everyone else talks to each other. Finally, the new professor opens the door to the classroom, and briskly walks to the front of the classroom. He places his tattered old briefcase on the desk, then turns to the class smiling. His eyes sweep over the class before landing on me, he stares at me, and I stare back. He looks familiar but I can’t recall where from. Suddenly he looks away, but I can’t help continue to stare, now noticing long jagged scars that ran down the side of his face.

“Good afternoon class, would you please put all your books back into your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands” me and the rest of the class look at each other with mixed expressions of excitement and horror. Last time there was a practical lesson (if you can even count it that) was when Professor Lockhart released a cageful of Cornish pixies, which had gotten out of hand, Draco had grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me out the door, but Harry, Ron and Hermione later told me that Lockhart had ran away leaving them to deal with the pixies.

•••

Professor Lupin leads us through the corridors, before ushering us all inside the staff room. The room was long with oak wood panelling, it was filled with many mismatched chairs apart from a hard looking high backed one, in which Professor Snape was sitting in. He gets up with a swish of his robes.

“Perhaps no one has warned you Lupin, but this class has Mr. Longbottom” he drawls meanly “Unless he has Miss Granger hissing instructions in his ear, I advise you to not trust him with anything too… difficult,” he says before walking out of the room. I notice Lupin sassily roll his eyes in Snape's direction. Pavarti squeals and points towards a wardrobe against one of the walls in the room, which was now violently shaking.

Nothing to worry about, just a boggart” Lupin says waving his hand in the direction of the large wardrobe. “Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” says Professor Lupin. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.”

“So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”

Hermione puts her hand up.

“It’s a shape-shifter,” she answers. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Professor Lupin exclaims, making Hermione glow. “So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.”

“This means,” Professor Lupin says, choosing to ignore Neville’s small splutter of terror, “that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was probably very off-putting, but Harry gives it a go.

“Er – because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be?’

‘Precisely,’ Professor Lupin says now grinning, causing Hermione to put her hand down looking a little disappointed. “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart. They become confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.”

“The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.”

“We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please … riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” we all chant

“Good,” Professor Lupin says. “Very good. But that was the easy part, I’m afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.”

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who was walking forward as though he was heading for the gallows.

“Right, Neville,” Professor Lupin says, a warm smile on his face. “First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?”

Neville’s lips move, but no noise comes out.

“Didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry,” Professor Lupin says cheerfully.

Neville looks around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then says, in a voice barely more than a whisper, “Professor Snape.”

Nearly everyone laughs. Even Neville grins apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

“Professor Snape … hmmm … Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

“Er – yes,” Neville says nervously. “But – I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her, either.”

Causing another bought of laughter from the class,

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Professor Lupin, says, now smiling. “I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?”

Neville looks startled, but says, “Well … always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress … green, normally … and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.”

‘And a handbag?’ prompts Professor Lupin.

“A big red one,” says Neville.

“Right then,” says Professor Lupin. “Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind’s eye?”

“Yes,” Neville says uncertainly,

“When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,” says Lupin. “And you will raise your wand – thus – and cry “Riddikulus” – and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, the boggart will ah- you’ll see”

He points his wand at the wardrobe, and with a click, it opens, and a tall menacing Professor Snape steps out. Neville points his wand up at the boggart

“r-riddikulus” Neville stutters, but it seems to do the trick as the boggart stumbles back now appearing as a Snape in Neville’s Grandmothers clothes. I roar with laughter, and before long the whole class is in a line slowly conquering our fears. I step in front of the boggart, and it turns into a smiling Fred, I look at it confused, then there is a green flash and Fred is on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood, his face changes slightly, turning into George, then Draco, Ron, Ginny Mrs. Weasley! I raise my wand but before I can mutter the counter charm the boggart changes again, this time turning into a dementor, I stare at it shaking, taking deep jagged breaths, before professor Lupin jumps in front of me

“RIDDIKULUS” he yells pointing his wand at the creature, which then zooms back into the cupboard, neatly locking itself in. I stumble back, still breathing heavily to be caught in Draco’s arms, which wrap around me. I sink into him, and he holds me tightly until I stop shaking. I briefly listen to Lupin say something about homework being due Monday then start to head to the doors with the rest of the class.

“Miss B- Taylor, could I talk to you for a moment,” Professor Lupin says. Draco pauses looking at me before I nod, and he reluctantly walks out the door, his arm back in the sling he is unnecessarily using. I walk unsteadily back towards Lupin who was grabbing a bar of chocolate out of his pocket.

“Here have some” he offers, I take some and nibble on it, instantly feeling better, as the sweet chocolate’s taste spreads through my mouth. I look up at him again, my eyes taking in his sandy-colored hair and tattered robes more carefully this time, before blurting out

“You’re Moony, aren’t you?”

“What makes you say that,” he asks looking up at me again

“I-I don’t know” I reply “Thank you for the chocolate as well” I add

“It’s no problem” he answers, “Would you like me to let your other teachers that you won’t be attending any classes for the rest of the day?” he asks kindly.

“Y-yes please,” I say, my voice still shaky, and my heart still racing.

•••

I race back up to my dorm and shrug on an old pair of leggings and one of the twin’s old sweaters, which was now too small for them. I crawl into bed and grab my sketch pad out of the locked drawer of my nightstand and start to draw a picture of the twins, leaning against each other, Gryffindor scarves wrapped around their necks, our purple dye potion clutched in Georges's hand before my eyes start to droop and I fall into a deep sleep.

•••

I wake to see Draco sitting on the end of my bed flicking through my sketchbook, I quickly snatch the book out of his hands and stuff it back into my drawer, using the key around my neck to lock it again.

“Those were amazing!” he says.

“How did you manage to get up here?” I ask, choosing to ignore him

“some giggling second year let me up” he replies rolling his eyes

“They er- look up to you,” I say 

“mmh yes I’m sure that’s all they do,” he says sarcastically “anyways I came up to check if you were ok, you were pretty shaken up this morning,” he says.

“I’m fine” I reply feeling uncomfortable. Noticing how uncomfortable I am Draco throws himself onto one of the two spare beds, in the Dorm me and Pansy share and almost instantly fall asleep. I roll my eyes before snuggling into my covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of this chapter was from the book so yeah :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever fanfiction I have ever written, so please excuse me if this is bad 
> 
> I wrote this chapter and maybe the next two from memory, without the book to reference so try and ignore any weird plot changes
> 
> Last but not least, what do you think of the chapter length? I have given each chapter around 1200- 2000 words. Let me know if you think that's too long, short or if it's a good length
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Izzy


End file.
